


Protective Siblings (2)

by MysticPhantomMCU



Series: Protective Siblings [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullies, Danny Fenton - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sam Manson - Freeform, Tucker Foley - Freeform, protective Jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPhantomMCU/pseuds/MysticPhantomMCU
Summary: A new kid takes a strong disliking towards the recently revealed Superhero. Jazz isn’t happy.





	Protective Siblings (2)

**Author's Note:**

> From my ‘Danny Phantom Oneshots’ book on wattpad. (User is _LittleMissPhantom_)
> 
> Very little Amethyst Ocean!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"He's so cool!"

"My favorite hero!"

"I love him!"

"He's such a great guy"

"Who'd like a freak like him?" 

Danny immediately froze in his seat. He turned around and saw the kid behind him. He was giving Danny a look of disgust and hatred.

It seemed nobody else heard the kids comment. Not even Sam or Tucker who were sitting beside Danny. 

Danny frowned and turned back around. He could still feel their glare.

Mr Lancer walked into the classroom and everyone became silent as the lesson began.

———

Danny laughed as Tucker was chased by an enraged Sam. Suddenly, he was shoved as the same guy from class walked past him.

He turned around to face Danny.  
"Don't let all that praise get to your head. You're still the loser and freak you always were" He spat. Danny opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He smirked.  
"Exactly, You know I'm right" He turned around and walked away. Danny stared after him.

———

"Hey, guys? Whose that over there?" Danny asked as he sat next to his two bestfriends. He pointed towards the guy whose been insulting him.

"Gus? He just moved here a couple weeks ago. He's in my Physics class. He seems like a pretty decent guy. Why?" Tucker said. Danny shrugged.

"I like him," Danny choked on his water. "He helped me free all of the frogs in Biology" Sam said.

"Wait... you like him!?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Not like that! You're still my boyfriend! Goodness" She smiled as Danny let out a breath of relief.

"So... he's nice?" Danny asked, a little shocked. Sam frowned and put down her salad.

"Danny, is something wrong? Did he do something to you?" Sam asked. Danny was about to reply when he saw Gus make his way towards their table.

"Hey Sam, Tucker! How are you guys?" Gus asked, sitting in-between Sam and Danny. 

"Hey Gus! How are you on that Physics project?" Tucker asked.

"I'm doing great! With the help of my parents of course. It helps to have scientists for parents" Gus replied, sending Danny a sly smirk.

"Your parents are scientists?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Kinda. They're ghost hunters"

———

Danny sighed as he walked into his house.

"Hey sweetie! Was there any ghost attacks today?" Maddie asked as Danny walked into the living room. She was on her laptop.

"Just the box ghost" Danny said, sitting down beside her. He rested his head against her shoulder.

Maddie frowned and closed her laptop.  
"Is something wrong, Sweetie?" She asked.

"No, just... tired" Danny lied. Maddie patted her sons shoulders.

"Well go rest up. We have guest coming over for dinner. They have a boy around your age. You might make a new friend" Maddie smiled as she kissed Dannys forehead.

Danny immediately got a bad feeling. He shrugged it off and got up. He walked into his room and jumped on his bed.

"Of course that Gus guys parents are ghost hunters" Danny grumbled. 

"Danny? Are you ok?" Jazz said through his door. She opened it up and walked inside.

She closed the door then sat down next to Danny.  
"Yea... I'm fine, Jazz" Danny said. Jazz immediately knew he was lying but didn't pester him about it.

He'd tell her eventually. Or she'd figure it out.

———

Danny sat awkwardly in his seat at the Dinner table.

Turned out, the guests were Gus and his parents.

His parents, Adam and Laura, sent Danny a glare. Danny looked down at his plate of food, suddenly not hungry.

"Then they tried to-OW" Adam exclaimed, jumping in his seat.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, somebody kicked me" He said, frowning. Gus, who was sitting next to Danny, spoke.

"I saw Danny do it" he said, innocently.

Danny looked up, feeling all eyes on him. His mother was giving him a disapproving stare. Jack gave Danny a stern look while Gus, Adam, and Laura were giving him a smug look. Jazz looked skeptical towards Adam.

"I-I... no I didn't" Danny didnt know why it was so hard to say. He didn't do it! Why was he so nervous?

"Danny.. apologize" Maddie ordered. Danny looked towards Jazz. Jazz was full on glaring at Gus and his family.

"I'm... I..." Danny couldn't say it. He wouldn't give Gus the satisfaction.

Instead, he turned invisible and flew out of the house.

It was times like these where Danny was very happy to have his powers.

———

Danny sighed as he walked down the schools halls alone. That is, until Jazz stopped him.

"Where's Sam and Tucker?" She asked, noticing Dannys upset expression.

"They're uh... with Gus" Danny motioned towards Sams locker where they all stood, laughing.

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked, softly. 

Danny suddenly exploded. He began telling Jazz about what Gus had been doing. Verbally abusing him and taking away his friends and making his parents angry with him. He told her how he couldn't fight back. How he wished he could just punch the smug look off of his face but restrained himself. He just earned his towns trust he couldn't ruin it by getting into fights.

Jazz patiently waited until Danny calmed down. She gave him a hug.

Jazz suddenly saw Gus give Danny a glare.

A glare full of disgust and hatred.

Jazz felt furious.

She marched down the hallway towards Gus. She walked, eyes straight ahead. She ignored Dannys protests and everyone who was watching. She stormed her way towards Gus and Dannys friends.

And she punched him in the face.

Everyone gasped in shock. Sams eyes were wide and Tucker was staring at Jazz in disbelief. Jazz has never punched or hurt anyone in her life.

Gus groaned as he held his now bloody nose.

"What the hell was that for-" He was interrupted by Jazz punching him again.

Danny finally caught up to Jazz.

"Jazz! Jazz it's ok" Danny said. 

"You! What did you tell her, you big liar!" Gus took an angry step towards Danny. Jazz stood in front of him protectively.

"You leave him alone!" She seethed. 

"Why're you protecting him? He's nothing but a peice of ectoplasmic scum-" Gus suddenly froze, noticing his mistake. Everyone, especially Sam and Tucker, gave Gus a glare.

"Why you little.." Jazz kneed him in the gut. 

"If you ever talk to my brother again I will make you wish you hadn't! How dare you treat him like you have been! He hasn't done ANYTHING to you! All he does is save this damn town and to be treated like this from you is dispicable! I should punch you again! Maybe I'll actually knock some sense into you!" Jazz was livid.

Gus looked towards Sam and Tucker for help. Sam cracked her knuckles and Tucker waved goodbye.

"Never, and I mean NEVER! Talk to my little brother again!" Jazz furiously said.

Gus nodded his head and ran down the hall. 

Jazz turned towards Danny and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, Jazzy" Jazz smiled at her old nickname.

"Anytime, baby brother"

Nobody messes with her little brother.

Ever.


End file.
